


To the Moon and Back

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Sleepy Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junmyeon says "I love you" for the first time.





	

Junmyeon snuggled deep into the warmth that enveloped him. He was currently huddled under a blanket, sitting happily on his boyfriend’s lap. He smiled as Yifan tightened his arms around his waist. The hold was strong and warm, as if ensuring that Junmyeon wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

Junmyeon loved this. He loved late night movie marathons when the two of them would just cuddle on the couch and allow themselves to relax. Yifan had had a particularly tiring week, so Junmyeon knew this was the perfect way to spend their Friday night. 

He turned his head slightly to watch Yifan. The only light in the room came from the television, and the glow seemed to hit Yifan just right, and somehow make him look even more beautiful than normal. Junmyeon chuckled as he saw how droopy his eyes were, clearly fighting sleep.  
He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Yifan’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered. He was slightly nervous as to what Yifan would say, as they had never spoken those three words aloud to each other before. Yes, he knew that Yifan loved him, but it was something else to actually hear the words.

Yifan grinned, speaking softly in reply before falling asleep. Junmyeon froze. That wasn’t Korean, that was Chinese! Junmyeon could feel himself begin to panic. He didn’t know Chinese! He was trying to learn but he didn't know all that much yet. Why couldn’t Yifan have accidentally spoken English, he would at least partially understand that.

Junmyeon groaned, he should have known better than to say something so significant this late at night, especially when Yifan was so exhausted. When his emotions got too extreme or he got too tired, Yifan tended to switch languages, and he had stopped speaking Korean about ten minutes ago. 

He tried to fall asleep, but after fifteen minutes of restless fidgeting he had had enough. He needed to know what Yifan had said. What if he didn’t love him and he would only reveal the cruel truth in his sleep?

Junmyeon punched his sleeping boyfriend in the shoulder who awoke with a shout, now looking fully awake, “What was that for?” Junmyeon huffed.

“You didn’t answer me in Korean.” Yifan looked dazed

“What did you say?” He rolled his eyes, of course he wouldn’t remember.

“I said that I love you.” The confusion on his boyfriend’s face seemed to slip away, replaced by a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

“I love you too baby. To the moon and back.” Junmyeon blushed, Yifan laughing at his red cheeks before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Junmyeon sighed happily, knowing the love of his life felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
